


Supreme Jealousy

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Selves, Bucky's Lyrics, Jealousy, M/M, Perceptive Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: How about a fic where sorcerer supreme!Tony jumps dimensions and meets avac!Tony and avac!Strange? Jeleaos (and insecure?) avac!Tony because Strange and the other Tony have much more common ground etc?
Stephen realizes his boyfriend is jealous with the help of Bucky and Steve. Well, mostly Steve.  Stephen doesn't really get what the heck Bucky is trying to say with all his talk of stars and blizzards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Arcyzazdrość ~Tłumaczenie~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309491) by [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve)



“Ah, that explains why I could never get the spell to work quite right.” Stephen stroked his beard as he mentally filed away the information Dimension Traveler and Sorcerer Supreme Tony Stark had given him. At first it had been a shock to see an older version of his boyfriend appear from a portal claiming to be from another dimension in which Tony had become Sorcerer Supreme, but the surprise quickly wore off. One thing to know about Avengers Academy: something new showed up once a month, usually through a portal. At least this time it had been only one person and an ally at that.

Sorcerer Supreme Tony nodded, the corners of his mouth lifting in a subdued smile (something that seemed foreign on his face given his counterpart’s tendency for ear to ear grins). “That’s the trouble with some of these spell books. Not all of them include the intonation necessary for the spell to work. I could ramble on for days about the number of times I've messed up a spell because my inflection went down instead of up.”

Stephen nodded his head sympathetically. He’d run across that quite a bit too. Nico often helped him in such instances, but even her knowledge had its limits.

“A mirror that shows greatness, or is it failure? The bitter blizzards of jealousy freeze and shatter the heart,” Bucky Barnes’ low voice came from behind Stephen.

A chill ran up Stephen’s spine at Bucky’s proximity.

Stephen whirled and took three steps back. “Well, hello to you too most angst-ridden assassin to ever play guitar.”

Bucky stared dead ahead at Stephen.

“Bucky!” Steve’s panicked voice came from somewhere in the Timeless Archives. “Bucky! Where- Oh.” Steve skidded to a stop where Stephen, Bucky, and Sorcerer Supreme Tony had congregated. Pink dusted Steve’s cheeks. He marched into the room and grabbed Bucky by the elbow. “Sorry, about that. I don’t know what got into him.”

“Ignorance truly does bring bliss.” Bucky frowned and bowed his head. “If only I were so lucky to forget.”

Sorcerer Supreme Tony hid his growing smile behind his fist. His eyes twinkled with mirth. “I’ve solved a lot puzzles in my life, but I have to admit, you got me Punk Star. What are you trying to say, besides that you want to forget your past. I think we all understood that part.”

“To once think you are the sun only to see that you nothing more than the moon–a pale imitation of the true brilliance of a star that gives warmth and life. What a painful revelation that is.”

“Still not following.” Stephen sighed and shook his head. He turned to Steve for help. “He’s your best friend, translate.”

Steve’s brow pinched. “I’m not really sure what he is saying, but if I were to guess…” Steve’s gaze flicked to Sorcerer Supreme Tony. “… we saw Tony at the shooting range before Bucky ran off. Tony was acting pretty upset, but when I asked him about it he refused to tell me anything. Looked like he’d also been there for a couple of hours  based on the number of discarded targets.”

Stephen frowned. He opened his mouth to inquire why anything Bucky had just said had anything to do with his boyfriend when it hit him: Tony was jealous.

It almost seemed ridiculous to imagine Tony jealous of himself, but if anyone would be jealous of an alternate version of themselves it would be Tony. Also, Stephen could understand why Tony would feel that way. How many hours had he spent with this other version of Tony now? A version of Tony who not only knew about magic, but used it on a daily basis and shared the same title as Stephen. In Tony’s mind this other version probably seemed more suited to being Stephen’s boyfriend than himself.

That just wasn’t true though. His Tony was a bundle of energy. Someone creative and eager to dress up in silly costumes as well as help Jan with her clothing store. He relied a little too much on robots, but he also could switch up his usual solution for solving problems with ingenious contraptions that only he could craft. He was a softie under all that bluster of his, and that was one of the many reasons Stephen found Tony endearing (that, and Tony's humor).

There was one Tony for him and it wasn’t the one standing next to him.

“Excuse me,” Stephen said, “I think it’s time I check on my boyfriend.”

Sorcerer Supreme Tony nodded, that soft, subdue smile back in place. “Good idea. Knowing me, that boyfriend of yours is going to need a lot of extra attention since you left him alone.”

Stephen grinned over his shoulder as he departed. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do. If you need anything, bother Fury or Mordo. I’m sure both will be thrilled to help you.”

Sorcerer Supreme Tony chuckled at that.


End file.
